


Breakfast

by StardustedNight



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF, robbie kay - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Love, Morning Sex, Pancakes, Sexual Content, Teenagers, robbie kay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustedNight/pseuds/StardustedNight





	Breakfast

Robbie always craved buttermilk pancakes for breakfast after a night like the one we just had. I sigh happily as I pull out a carton of eggs, milk and fresh fruit from Robbie’s fridge; the fresh air tickling the skin left bare from my skimpy slip. I set everything down on the countertop carefully, not wanting to wake Robbie up just yet. I had snuck out of bed so I could surprise him with some breakfast- I knew he’d be hungry after building up an appetite last night. I instantly get hot as my mind takes me back to a few short hours ago, my sore muscles also a sweet reminder of all the things we had done in his bed. Lately our sexual needs felt like they were insatiable – we just couldn’t get enough of each other. The cold winter weather outside gave us more of an excuse to stay indoors underneath the covers, fucking. A dull throb starts between my legs as I think of Robbie’s sweaty chest against my back as he humped me wildly from behind, both of us kneeling on the bed, my hands gripping on to the head board for support as his moved frantically across my stomach, breasts, and clit. A shudder passes through me as I remember his thickness in me, teasing, provoking me to do things that I never thought I would do with anyone. We had been together for nearly 2 years, but it had never been like this before. Somewhere between graduating high school and starting college our inhibitions just melted away, we just wanted to please each other in every way possible.

I shake my head, still smiling to myself and focus my attention back on breakfast. I pour some vinegar into the milk before combining the dry and wet ingredients and start to whisk them together in a large bowl, my wrist moving quickly to dissolve all the little lumps in the batter. I’m completely focused on what I’m doing when I feel two large hands snaking their way across my waist. I jump slightly, not realizing that Robbie was behind me. He chuckles slowly at my reaction and nuzzles his face in my neck, squeezing my waist with his bare arms. “Morning beautiful,” he croaks, sleep still in his voice “I woke up and you weren’t in my bed” he says into my neck, kissing it between his words. “That’s because I’m making you pancakes for breakfast…. I thought maybe you’d want something filling this morning.” I know I’m talking but I’m not paying attention to a single word that’s coming out of my mouth. Robbie has slipped his hands under my night slip and is making his way slowly up my thighs and I’m not wearing any underwear this morning. “But I don’t want pancakes for breakfast” Robbie says wickedly, pressing his hardness against my ass. A moan leaves my mouth as his hands reach me, his middle finger already gliding its way across my clit and back to my entrance. I swallow hard. “What do you want then?” I ask Robbie but I already know the answer; we’re getting off to an early start this Saturday morning. “You” he replies simply, whipping me around so that I’m now facing him, his jaw is tense and his eyes are a brilliant green, shinning with lust and hunger. His face comes crashing into mine and we’re instantly locked in a passionate kiss, his breath tastes like morning but I don’t care. Robbie glides his hands from between my legs to my ass cheeks and massages them firmly, slapping his hand hard against my right ass cheek; I yell out in surprise and pleasure. I bring my hands to his shoulders and grip them as lifts me up and turns around, setting me up on the kitchen island. My wetness is pressed up against the center of his boxers, and I grind against him, wanting him to drive into me already.

Robbie doesn’t waste any time and pulls my small slip over my head, tossing it behind his back-not worried about where it lands. I’m completely naked now under Robbie’s penetrating gaze. His face is serious and his hair is all tossed up. “Robbie,” I manage to gasp out between his wet kisses against my mouth and face “do you want to go to the bedroom” I whisper. His head has made its way down to my breasts and he’s biting my nipples roughly, making it almost impossible to talk. “No” he grunts through his teeth, and shoves my back down onto the kitchen island. I see him pull out his hard dick and before I know it Robbie is plunging deep into me with incredible force, making us both cry out at the overwhelming feeling. He runs his hands over my torso and squeezes my tits again before grabbing my wrists and pinning them over my head. My back is completely arched towards him, the sensation of Robbie’s cock slipping in and out of my pussy is sending me into a tailspin towards an orgasm. My thighs are slapping against his groin loudly and his thrusts are increasing in speed, but he keeps his rhythm. I keep my legs wrapped around his waist as he stands. My whole body is on edge as I feel myself come hard around Robbie’s dick. I moan loudly over the waves of pleasure flooding my body, but Robbie continues pumping into me steadily. I open my eyes to look at him hunched over me, his eyes are in a trance, watching my breasts as they move with his thrusts, his lips are parted and wild throaty moans are escaping his mouth. I feel myself starting to get sensitive and my body jerks in response to Robbie’s every thrust. “Robbie, fuck me harder” I plead, needing him to come. His eyes snap up to mine and his forehead scrunches up. Robbie removes his hands from my wrists and brings them back down to my hips, grabbing them closer to him as he bucks against them feverishly. He’s slamming into me mercilessly, until he finally pulls his dick out quickly and pumps it a few times, spilling himself onto my stomach, grunting loudly. We’re both out of breath, the kitchen island a pool of my liquid and my stomach sticky with Robbie’s release. Robbie bends his head down to kiss my inner thigh and finally moves from between my legs, grabbing a few napkins behind him on the counter and passing them to me. “A shower before breakfast, love?” he smiles sweetly. I giggle and nod my head as Robbie helps me down from the island. “We’ll clean this up in a bit. And then we’ll have pancakes.”


End file.
